Ten Years Without a Father
by KiseFanButLovesKurokocchi
Summary: Kuroko Kyou is a single mother. She was in a 7 year relationship with Kise Ryouta, until one day she found out that she was pregnant! About to tell Kise the news about her pregnancy, he broke up with her. Moving to America for his career in basketball with his lover. Leaving Kyou confused and alone, raising her son alone without a father. But to have Kise come back 10 years later?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Kyou is a single mother. She was in a 7 year relationship with Kise Ryouta, until one day she found out that she was pregnant!? About to tell Kise the news about her pregnancy, he broke up with her. Moving to America for his career in basketball with his childhood friend/lover. Leaving Kyou confused and alone, raising her son alone without a father. (NOTE: Kise may be a bit OOC!)

* * *

I leaned against the window of the railway train as I watched the sakura trees flash by, seeing the sakura petals flow in the wind, disappearing in thin air. Humming a jingle that I heard from a ramune soda commercial this morning, I stroked the hair of an eight-year old boy, snoring on my lap quietly as he used it as a pillow.

Smiling at the sight, he started to squirm slightly, but I continued to stroke his hair until he was once again comfortable, and continued to snore in his sleep.

Looking out the window once again, I continued to hum the jingle, until I heard his voice, which was music to my ears.

Seeing this eight-year old sit up and rub his eyes. The boy had light blue, medium long hair, and teal blue eyes that were as deep as the Caribbean Sea. Looking at his surroundings he looked surprised, fear and confusion shown on his face, looking around at the unknown scenery until he spotted me. Finally finding the person he was looking for, he smiled. "I found you mama! Good morning-ssu!"

His smile was very nostalgic, seeing that he had the same smile as him. A sad smile formed on my lips, remembered the smile that I saw years ago. I ruffled his hair, as I tried my best to show a happy smile. "Good morning Kyouta, how was your nap?"

Kyouta stretched his arms in the air and put his hand in front of his mouth to cover his loud yawn. "It was great mama! Your lap was so warm and comfortable-ssu!" Kyouta said as he turned around and stared at the scenery outside of the window. His eyes sparkly and in awe at the pink sakura trees, pointing at the window, Kyouta said, "Look mama! The sakura blossoms look like the ones on your clip-ssu!"

Surprised at his comment. I touched the sakura clip that was attached to back of my light blue hair, feeling a slight blush crept on my cheeks. Pulling the clip off of my hair, I remembered a memory that I didn't want to remember. "He always knew that I loved sakura blossoms..." I mumbled, the small clip in my hand, remembering the sad, unwanted memories that were my past.

Kyouta had an innocent look in his eyes. He looked up at his mother with curiosity. "Did you say something mama? I wanna know-ssu!"

"Ahh...no, it's nothing..." I said, my palm resting on my cheek, as I continued to stare at the falling sakura petals.

"Alright-ssu!" Kyouta exclaimed, looking at the window again.

Turning to look at my son, hearing him aimlessly chatter about the beauty of the sakura blossoms and the wondrous time he was having on the train.

He sure likes to talk...there are times he just doesn't stop talking. Kyouta acted mature for his age, and he respected his elders, but there were times that his rambling could continue forever.

"We have arrived safely at Tokyo Station, thank-you for joining us and have a safe departure." The conductor said through the loud-speaker.

Hearing the announcement, I stood up and grabbed the baggage that was on the train floor. Turning to Kyouta, I extended my hand and smiled. "Come on Kyouta, it's time to get off."

"Okay mama, but where are we? Why are we here-ssu? " Kyouta asked with a questionable look in his eyes, grabbing my hand and our baggage, as we walked outside of the train, the train doors closing behind us.

"Hmm...we're in Tokyo because your aunt Satsuki is having a baby, and your uncle Tetsu has to work. We have to take care of your aunty!" I said, taking the baggage from Kyouta's hand, not wanting him to carry such heavy bags. "Besides, I gotten a new job as a teacher in Tokyo, so we were going to move here eventually..." I answered softly.

But honestly, I didn't want to come back...I had too many memories here. Maybe I should have just stayed in Kamakura with Jii-chan. As I was wondering if I had made the right decision for coming back, a sinking feeling crept in my chest, my hand clenching the fabric in front of my chest. A small tear rolled down my face.

Wiping the tear on my face as quickly as I could, I tried to muster up enough positive energy to put on a happy face. "Let's go to your uncle Tetsu's house, he must be waiting!" I grabbed Kyouta's hand, leading him to our destination.

Kyouta feeling the tension in his mother's hand, looked up at her with concern. He noticed that her eyes were a bit puffy and red. Seeing this, Kyouta let go of Kyou's hand.

Surprised as I felt the sudden release of my son's hand, I turned to look at Kyouta. I was more worried at my son, Kyouta stood there silently, staring at the ground.

Worried to see what was wrong, I crouched down until they were at eye level, putting my hands on his shoulder. Concern appeared in my eyes, I asked him, "What's wrong Kyouta? Do you have a stomachache from the train ride?"

Kyouta shaked his head, still not meeting my eyes, he mumbled, "Mama...are you not happy to be here? You don't have to stay in Tokyo, we can go back and live with Jii-chan if that makes you happy...you won't have to work so hard either...gomenasai-ssu..."

"Why are you sorry Kyouta? You didn't do anything wrong!" Shock appeared on my face, wondering why my son was apologizing to me.

Kyouta looked at my eyes, small tears started to stream down his cute face. "B-but mama has been all sad since we got here, it's my fault we had to move here, and mama has to work so hard-ssu..." Kyouta explained, shame in his voice, as he looked down on the ground once again.

Hearing his confession, I grabbed Kyouta, my arms wrapped around his small body, pulling him into a embrace. My hand reached for his head, rubbing his head in a soothing motion to calm him. "Yosh, no need to cry Kyouta..." Running my fingers in his soft blue hair, pulling him back to face me, a warm smile shown on my face.

"Mama has a lot of memories of Tokyo, so it made me very sad. It's not your fault that I work so hard Kyouta, I work hard because I love you. I want you to always have a smile on your face, and a stomach full of yummy, delicious food, and a roof over your head, so are you sad about mama working so hard just because I love you?"

Kyouta rubbed his eyes, wiping up the tears, and sniffing his nose. "N-no...I just want mama to be happy-ssu..."

Sighing, I lifted her pointer finger and flicked Kyouta's forehead. "Baka...I'm happy if you are smiling, so can you smile for mama?" I waited for Kyouta's smile, wanting him to feel better.

Kyouta looked up at me again, but with a smile on his face. "I'm smiling now mama, so are you feeling better-ssu?"

Seeing his smile, relieved the sinking feeling in my heart. Standing up again, and ruffling his hair, I looked at him once again. "I feel way better!" Stretching my arms in the air, showing that my sadness disappeared. "See! I'm full of positive energy!"

Kyouta still looked unconvinced, worry ran through his eyes. "Are you lying mama? Do you really feel better-ssu?"

Grabbing his hand, we continued to walk towards our destination. Looking down at my adorable son again, a smile grew on my face. "Why would I lie? Your happiness is my happiness!" I said proudly, a confident smile formed on my lips.

Kyouta being the perspective child he is, noticed his mother's sad eyes and worried face. Living with his mother for his entire life, he knew how hard it was for her to raise him. Kyouta wasn't all smiles and sunshine as he seems. He loved and admired his mother for always acting strong and keeping a smile on her face. Kyouta knew she was in pain, vowing that he would protect his mother's kind smile.

With determination showing in Kyouta's teal eyes, he mustered up his best smile, grabbing the baggage in his mother's hand and pulling her forward, surprising the twenty-eight year old. "I'm a gentleman mama! I can't let a lady carry the luggage-ssu!"

Shock was written all over my face, but a smile formed on my lips. "Hai, hai...but even if you're a gentleman, you're still a child!" I said, as I took the larger baggage, giving Kyouta a smaller suitcase to carry. "You can still be a gentleman by helping me, but as a mama, I can't let my son carry everything! Even if I'm a lady!"

A pout appeared on Kyouta's face, his eyebrows furled. "I'm a gentleman mama, not a kid...but I can't refuse a lady's request...-ssu" Kyouta said, accepting the smaller suitcase.

Laughing at the sight of my son's adorable pouting face, I ruffled his hair playfully and gave him a huge grin. "Why is my son so cute!?" I gushed, receiving a groan from Kyouta.

"You're messing up my hair mama!" Kyouta said as he straighted the sides of his hair, from the sudden mess that I just did to his cute hairstyle. "It took me a while to make it look this good-ssu..." Kyouta mumbled, giving his mama a frown. Kyouta crossed his arms, putting up a small act that he was mad, but his frown instantaneously turned into a smile as he faced me. "But if it's mama, it's alright! I would be angry if anyone else messed with me, but I can make you a exception-ssu!"

Smiling that I was his only exception, feeling very privileged, I said. "Now, we have to hurry Kyouta! It's getting dark, and aunty Satsuki might be making dinner now...you know how your aunty cooks right?" A nervous tone in my voice, remembering the horrendous creations Satsuki cooked in their middle school days. I grabbed Kyouta's hand and started to run.

Kyouta turned pale, remembering his aunty's cooking skills, shuddering at the thought of eating one of her abominations ever again. "Y-yeah...let's hurry before she cooks something-ssu!"

We nervously grinned at each other as we ran through the streets of Tokyo, heading towards Uncle Tetsu and Aunty Satsuki's house, worrying if we would be able to eat tonight's dinner.

* * *

**My first chapter! Sorry if you were expecting stuff with Kise****, but I wanted to start out with Kyou's relationship with Kyouta! There will be a past explanation chapter soon! Please review and comment on grammar mistakes! Arigatou for reading the first chapter! Much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

The memories had been drifting in and out of my mind, ever since I got back to Tokyo.

I stripped off my clothes, as I walked towards the bathtub, the scent of sakura and peaches filled the entire bathroom. I dipped my entire body inside the hot, steaming water. Feeling the rush of warmth and comfort reach every part of my body, I slumped in the water, feeling as if my very body and soul were being cleansed.

"Ahhhh...that feels so good..." I purred, as I started to sink in the water even deeper.

But even though I felt so relaxed, there was still the thought of something gnawing in the back of my mind, as if it was trying to escape. The so-called monster were my past memories, I kept remembering and trying to forget the nightmares that were my memories.

No, I started recalling these memories after I realized what needed to be done, I couldn't run away anymore, I had to face my fears and attack them head on. That's why I came back. I was not going to act like some coward in front of my son!

"But it's so much easier to run away!" I yelled as I rustled my hair, frustrated at how much of a coward I was. I couldn't stop being the coward that I truly was, but I'm going to try my best. One small step could change everything, and if I am able to take that step, it's better than taking none. I only came back for Kyouta's sake. Kyouta is my light and shining star, he's the only reason that I can still be able to smile. I stopped, sinking in the water once again, as I dunked my entire body under the water.

As I was drowning myself inside the pool of water, I heard a knock. Hearing that, I popped my head back up, water splashing as I gasped for air, taking a deep breath, regaining enough oxygen in my lungs.

"Kyou-chan? Are you alright?" Satsuki said, as she continued to knock on the door. She felt concerned, it has been awhile since she had talked to Kyou. She wanted to know more about her, since they lost touch after a few years.

Turning to the sound of Satsuki's voice, I answered. "I'm fine, is there something you need Satsuki?"

"It's just that...I wanted to talk with you in private, and it seems like the best time...do you think I could come in?" Satsuki said with a bit of hope in her voice. Ever since Kyou had arrived, Tetsu had been hovering around her, as the protective older brother he was. But that just made it harder to question the girl, she wanted to know everything about her. There just wasn't enough time at the moment to find out everything that she wanted to know.

"Yeah, the door's open so go right ahead." I said as I continued to rest in the comfort of the bathtub. I wanted to talk to Satsuki since I arrived, we haven't talked over the years so I wanted to catch up. I heard the door open, seeing Satsuki walk inside as she quickly closed the door, giving me a sheepish grin.

"I didn't want to act all secretive with Tetsu, but there has been no privacy in this house since I have gotten pregnant!" Satsuki said with a huff, as she sat down beside the bathtub.

A smile appeared on my lips. "I can guess, Tetsu can be such a worrywart, he is probably hovering over you all the time Satsuki." I could imagine my brother tending to Satsuki's every need. Helping her walk, massaging her feet, to probably even feeding her. The very thought made me giggle.

A pout shown on Satsuki's face. "You're so right Kyou! I appreciate his help...but I can do some things on my own as well, I'm not disabled or anything!" Satsuki sighed, she loved Tetsu and all, but she needed space sometimes. But she couldn't help but love him more by how sweet he was. She turned to face me. "But that aside...how are you Kyou?"

"Well, I'm a teacher, I teach English in high school. I lived in Kamakura with my grandfather and Kyouta. But to be honest, I don't have much of a life, other than Kyouta and teaching." I realized my life could be boring at times. Especially when I was busy with work and Kyouta.

"So, are you seeing anyone now?" Satsuki smiled at Kyou, she was happy that they were finally able to talk and catch up, she missed Kyou over the years. She invited Kyou to her wedding, but unfortunately, Kyou couldn't attend. She said there were "work reasons" but she knew it was just an excuse so that she didn't have to see him again. They were still friends, so she had to invite him. Satsuki understood why Kyou wanted to avoid the wedding, but it was sad that you weren't able to keep contact with one of your best friends.

A sad smile appeared on my lips. "No...I'm not seeing anybody. I dated a few guys...but they were all short relationships."

Kyou didn't elaborate any further and Satsuki knew that her love life couldn't be doing that well if she didn't talk much about it. Knowing the bluenette, she was always one to keep her problems bottled up inside her and that is probably what she is doing now. Satsuki didn't want to pry, but she also wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Were you in love with any of them?" My shoulder tensed for a moment.

"I don't know." Once again, Satsuki received a simple answer from Kyou. She could see the pain in Kyou's eyes, she could see that she was afraid of getting hurt by a man again. Through Kyou's tough exterior, Kyou was a soft-hearted person. She knew that Kyou always tried to act strong, but it made her an easy person to read. Just take a look in her teal eyes, and everything was obvious.

"Enough about me Satsuki, tell me more about your life! I did miss your wedding after all!" I said frantically, as I tried to change the subject.

"My wedding? It was amazing, I wished you could have come, but you were so busy...it was such a shame." I knew this was true. I could imagine Satsuki in a beautiful white wedding dress, walking down the aisle, arm and arm with my brother. The smiles of the people around them, and the happiness that they shared...but it was something that I just wasn't a part of.

"Really, I wish I could have come too, I bet it was beautiful." Satsuki nodded, glancing down at the ring that was given to her by the love of her life. She couldn't be happier with where her life took her and she wished the same for Kyou. "What else is new though?"

Satsuki and I spoke for some time. I found out that Satsuki was a sports trainer, but since she found out that she was pregnant, she quit. She was now a housewife until the baby was born, while Tetsu was a kindergarten teacher. It was amazing to see her again and hearing of everything that is going on with her life. Watching her eyes light up at the mention of Tetsu was really something to me. It reminded me of my middle school days, when Satsuki and I would have one of our Tetsu-LOVE talks.

"So how is everybody?" I was curious on how my old friends were. Many years have passed, but I never contacted them once when I left.

"Do you want to meet them?" Satsuki asked, she was happy that Kyou wanted to reunite with the Generations of Miracles again. They were all close friends, but they were more like a make-shift family.

I nodded. "I do...but I don't know if they want to see me again..." I left, I left the most important people in my life behind. I didn't know how they felt when I disappeared but I assumed that they were angry. They were so close, but I just disappeared without a word of goodbye.

Satsuki sensed guilt coming from Kyou's words. She knew that everyone was heartbroken when Kyou left, but they understood her pain. She put on an encouraging smile and patted Kyou's shoulder. "It's fine, everyone has forgiven you for leaving. We understood that you were confused, we knew you would come back some day."

I didn't know what to think. I felt as if I betrayed my friends. "Arigatou." My friends have forgiven me, but I didn't deserve my friends forgiveness, I didn't deserve my friends.

Satsuki stared at Kyou with worried eyes. She knew Kyou was pushing too much of the blame on herself. She wanted Kyou to forgive herself, she wanted her to smile from the heart again. She knew things were hard on Kyou, she wanted to relieve some of her pain, but she didn't know how. She stood up and headed for the door, she wanted Kyou to have some time to herself. Satsuki couldn't just push all of this emotional stuff at Kyou, but she knew they had to talk soon. Turning the door knob, she turned to face Kyou with a smile. "You shouldn't stay in the bath too long, you can catch a cold. I'll make you some tea before I head to bed, oyasumi nasai Kyou."

And with that said, the door closed, leaving me deep in thought. If only words could change what happened. Things are never that simple. Feelings were hurt and lives were changed. Don't misunderstand. I didn't regret what happened, because I was a firm believer that all things happen for a reason. Sometimes that reason is just a little unclear. Even now I wasn't sure what I gained from it. Maybe it was the chance to move on, find a new life. But even though I had done that, it was still painful.

I stood up, grabbing a towel from the towel rack, wrapping it around my body as I dried myself. I slipped on my bra and panties and my oversized special edition Kuma shirt I received from Riko years ago. The shirt was big enough to fit my chest, but was still too long for my curvaceous body. Slipping my legs in a pair of pink pajama bottoms with white polka-dots, I pulled the pants until it reached my waist, rolling the pant sleeves until it reached a little below my knees. Looking in the mirror, I gave myself a check of approval before I left the bathroom. "I'm ready..." With that said, I clipped my sakura pin on my bangs and headed out the door.

Life moves on. You can either go with the flow or get left behind. And I was almost left behind.. I picked myself back up at the last moment. Saving myself from losing what I had left of my life. I was always told that I was strong, but if I truly was then how did that ever happen? How could I be so weak, that I left. Leaving all of my friends and family behind.

I walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. It was peacefully quiet in the house, Tetsu and Satsuki were probably sleeping, and Kyouta must have snored away in the guest room. I spotted the cup of tea that Satsuki left me, walking towards it, I grabbed the cup.

I sat down, wondering where my life would take me, while I stared at the night sky. Seeing the steam release from the mixture, I took a sip as I continued to look at the stars. Cringing a bit from the taste, a smile appeared on my lips. "You were never able to make a cup of tea Satsuki..." I whispered as I continued drink the tea, wondering if I could ever see the stars that I was searching for.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't been updating as fast! **

**Sorry if this was a bit boring though...but I'm getting to the juicy parts!**

**I also wanted to say that if you didn't notice, I changed that Kyou lived in Kamakura instead of Kyoto. Wonder why?**

**It's because I watched Nerawareta Gakuen. It was an awesome movie! The animation was beautiful, and so was the background and scenery. It took place in Kamakura, so if you watched it, I want you to picture those scenes as where Kyou lived. Isn't it beautiful? **

**Sorry that it was changed on a whim though...**

**I also wanted to say thanks for the people who read and reviewed. I appreciate the encouragement. Especially when you review, because that made me really happy. Please read and review and tell me if there were any grammar mistakes. I'm a perfectionist after all!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are my shoes!" I said with agony, as I frantically searched for my favorite pair of white pumps.

Great...I can't find my favorite pair of shoes and I'm late!? Why does God hate me so? My thoughts were cut off when I caught a glimpse of shining white from under my bed. Diving down to retrieve the heels I was looking for.

"There is a God!" I yelled as I ran to the front door and started to put on my heels. Hearing a rustle and yawn behind me, I turned to the source of the sound.

Before my eyes was my adorably cute son Kyouta. Seeing the sight of his tousled bedhead, I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Ignoring his mother's giggles at the sight of his hair, he tried to straighten his hair as he started to question his mother. "Where are you going-ssu?"

Calming my giggles, I looked down at Kyouta, and gasped. Grabbing my bag while giving Kyouta a quick peck on his cheek as I slammed the door open. Looking back at the concerned look in his face I yelled, "I'm going to be late! I'm going to work and I'll be back by 5:00!"

Kyouta smiled. His mama always was kind and loving, but it always made him laugh if he could ever see the frantic, clumsy side of his mother. Running to the kitchen, he ran back and headed towards the door as he called out for his mother. "Mama-ssu!"

Turning to the voice of my son, I saw an object fly into the air as I caught it in my hands.

"You forgot your bento! Good luck mama-ssu!" Kyouta said as he waved his hands.

Feeling grateful, I yelled out my thanks as I jumped into the car and drove away.

Today wasn't the best day. Seeing my son gave me a burst of energy to get through the day, but at this moment, I was late.

This morning the alarm had not gone off (due to a short that had also affected my hair dryer, making my hair a hot mess) and thus making me late.

I found myself trying to multitask with driving and putting my blue hair up in a messy bun. I rushed down the freeway, honking at 'idiots' who got in my way (idiots who had not been expecting me to cut them off).

Finally I arrived at my new job at the high school known as Kaijou High.

I bolted out of the car, grabbing my bag and other necessities, as I hurriedly went inside. Once inside I noticed that a few students had already begun to arrive, a sure sign that I was late.

Checking my watch one more time to see that it read 7:40. Being late for 20 minutes, was not the impression I wanted to make on the first day!

Frantically, searching for the door that said, 'Teacher's Lounge' (where the official 'welcome' meeting was currently taking place) and upon finding it, threw it open.

I looked around to find many surprised (and confused) faces.

Unaware of what to do, I smiled rather awkwardly, "H-hello. I'm sorry I'm so late. There were issues with my alarm and..."

I looked around to see the unconcerned and unfamiliar faces of my fellow colleagues, as I sat down on an open seat.

"As I was saying..." Resumed the speaker, I concluded that was the principal. "Let's all have a great year and go easy on the kids, yeah? Not too easy though. Meeting adjourned." The principal concluded his speech and immediately the other teachers went to the counter that held free donuts and coffee.

I sat in my seat as I saw the principal approaching me.

At this moment I realized two things.

One: this man was incredibly old, short, and had it not been for his gray hair and suit I could have easily mistaken him for a child.

Two: I was either going to get scolded or fired!

"Kuroko-san," The so-called principal known as Minamoto started in his raspy voice, "I would like to say," Oh God here it comes, "Welcome back! It's surprising to have a past student, come back as a teacher. Surprising, but possible!" Minamoto-san said, as he gave a hearty chuckle.

I was both shocked and overjoyed at the mercy of this short man! There was a God after all!

"O-of course Minamoto-san! I'm very excited to be back, I'll give it my all and work hard!" I said, giving a polite bow.

The old man chuckled, "That's the right attitude! Let's don't hope the students kill you before then!"

"Let's hope not Minamoto-san." I smiled as Minamoto-san made his way out of the lounge and into the school halls.

After feeling very much relieved I realized all at once just how hungry I was (and how desperately I needed some tea) and made my way to the food counter. Seeing the arrangement of donuts, bagels, tea, and coffee. I grabbed a vanilla donut and a bottle of green tea, as I sat down and sunk my teeth in the cloying sugary taste of vanilla. Sighing in satisfaction as I gobbled up the treat.

"Sounds like you're enjoying that donut a little too much."

Looking up to the sound of the voice that just slightly insulted me, blue met black, as my blue eyes clashed with a handsome man's onyx eyes.

The man had short black hair and was wearing a Kaijou High varsity basketball jacket over his white button-up shirt, black tie, and dress pants. The man was handsome, but looked oddly familiar.

Trying to remember who this man was as I ran a napkin over my mouth, feeling embarrassed since I just realized I was stuffing myself. "Well sorry...it was a pretty delicious donut after all."

The man smiled at me, "It's been a long time Kyou, you probably don't even recognize me, huh." He then pointed at the shocked look on my face. "As I can see, you haven't changed."

Standing up, I flusteredly pointing at this suspicious man. "How did you know my name? Are you some sort of s-s-stalker!?"

Seeing a blush crept on his cheeks he started to deny the statement. "W-what!? I'm not a stalker! It's me Kasamatsu!"

"Kasamatsu?" There was a pregnant silence between us, until I suddenly realized who the man standing before me was, my beloved friend and senpai. A smile crept on my lips as I gave him a soft hug. "It's nice to see you again senpai!"

Ignoring the stares and attention we got from our fellow colleagues, I felt extremely happy to see him again, but at the same time nervous.

"But what are you doing here senpai? I didn't know you were a teacher." I said as I backed up a bit from our hug.

Kasamatsu gave me a sheepish grin as he started to explain. "Well in college I majored in Japanese history, so I thought that I might as well become a teacher, I coincidentally ended back here though."

"Oh...is that so. Do you still play basketball though?" I asked with a curious look in my eyes. Wanting to badger him with some more questions.

Kasamatsu nodded as he continued to be deep in his thoughts. "Yeah, I couldn't give up basketball! I was a starter during college, but I became the coach here when I started teaching. What about you Kyou?"

"Well, I'm just an English teacher now! Nothing more nothing less." I tried to act enthusiastic, that my life was full of sunshine and rainbows. I didn't want to give more information then I had to, but luckily Kasamatsu-senpai wasn't the type to pry into my business.

"That's good...at least you're enjoying yourself." Senpai said as he started to rub my already messy hair.

Annoyed that he was still the same old senpai, there was one thing that I have noticed. He changed. He didn't turned into some arrogant ass, but it was more like an unusual confidence. He grew taller over the years, and he grown more gentle and calm, opposed to his fiery self he was back in high school.

"How are you able to talk to girls without looking like an idiot senpai?" I bluntly asked, asking the no.1 question that had been bothering me throughout our reunion. I could remember Kasamatsu's past mishaps with the entire female population, including myself. But it seems like he could now handle women generally well. Hearing my sudden question made Kasamatsu-senpai flush, releasing me from our brief hug as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and started to reply.

"Well...the various mixers you and Moriyama forced me to attend helped I think...but I guess it was your presence which helped me the most. You were always around the starters, so I eventually got use to you just being there."

I felt extremely proud that I was able to help senpai with his problem. Looking up to meet his eyes, I smiled. "Good for you senpai, I see our training has worked!"

Kasamatsu smiled back at his fellow kouhai, it was good to see her again. It was surprising that they would meet this way, but was a lucky coincidence. He knew that right after high school, Kyou unexpectedly moved, never contacting him or his former team mates ever again. He was of course surprised and angry at Kyou for leaving, but he couldn't blame her. She was dealing with a lot of stuff at that time.

He wanted to kick the ass of his idiot kouhai, but he couldn't blame that idiot either. It was his choice.

Rubbing her head once again, but more gently this time. He continued to observe Kyou. Noticing all of the things that changed and stayed the same with the female. She still had the most beautiful smile that could light up the entire room, a laugh that sounded like a bell, and the eyes that were deeper than the Caribbean Sea, but there were some changes.

Her light-hearted, innocent, happy-go-lucky personality, seemed more calm and reserved. The change in her personality affected him, wondering where the girl he knew in high school had gone.

He knew he had to protect her this time, he never wanted her to leave in the first place. Kasamatsu missed her, he missed Kyou a lot, because he loved her.

Back in high school, he knew her heart belonged to his idiotic kouhai, giving up because he knew she was truly happy. But to find her standing right in front of him, Kasamatsu couldn't take it. He fell in love with this dense girl all over again. Wanting her to belong to him, and him only, determination rose in his heart, lighting a fire.

There was no way in hell Kasamatsu would let this chance slip.

There was an awkward silence between us two, as I continued to wonder why senpai continued to rub my head. Seeing that he had stopped, he looked down at me and gave me warm smile. "Let's head to class, I'll show you around Kyou!"

Nodding, we walked down the hall as he started the tour of my old high school. I did not understand why senpai was showing me around since I was an alumni here after all...Questioning Kasamatsu's actions, we continued to walk around the school, evoking the memories of our high school days.

But unknown to both Kasamatsu and Kyou, at this time was an very important American interview.

Live in L.A. an interview with a Japanese basketball player that has been sweeping through the nation...Kise Ryouta!

Applause and cheers were heard throughout the studio, as the very man walked on to the set. Showing enthusiastic smiles and waves as he sat down in front of his interviewer giving him a polite hand shake, waiting for the crowd to quiet down.

"Whew! That was some entrance Ryouta! I didn't know you had so many fans!" The host said animatedly as screams and hollers were heard from his very fans.

"I appreciate all of my fans who are there to support me, thank you!" Kise giving a small bow as he looked back at the host.

"You're such a gentleman! No wonder you have a high female fan base! But putting that aside, I heard that you are taking a break from basketball and is heading back to your home country Japan, is that true?"

Nodding from the said question, Kise answered. "Yes I am, I would like to have some time reuniting with my friends and family, it is nice to have a break once in a while."

The host smiled, satisfied with his answer as he gave Kise a sly grin. "Your friends and family! That's great! But is it because there is someone special back home? Like I don't know? Maybe a lover?"

Blushing slightly from the host's comment, Kise shyly replied, "No...I don't have a lover back in Japan! I do have a few people that I want to see again..."

The host noticing the tenseness in Kise's tone, continued to pry. "AWWW... isn't this sweet, Kise Ryouta, a top basketball player being all bashful. But speaking of lovers, I heard that you never really have been in a relationship. Well, except for the beautiful model, Miki Kawasaki! But I heard that you guys broke up, is that true?"

Kise tensed, hearing this sudden question, Kise let out a forced laugh. "Yes, I recently broke up with Miki, but that is another story...!"

The host feeling Kise's uncomfortableness, moved on to the next question. "So, I heard that you are in a slump lately? Well I bet that rumor isn't true! You're a amazing player, but can I ask for your opinion on that please."

Before Kise could answer the question, the camera man flashed a sign that told them to wrap it up, making Kise sigh with relief.

Seeing the sign, the host wrapped up the scene for the next commercial break. "Well as we know it, America's most popular basketball star doesn't have a lover! You know what that means ladies!" The host giving an implied wink at the camera as he turned back to Kise. "There will be more information on Kise right after this break!"

"AND CUT!" The crew members yelled, rushing to get ready for the next scene.

Hearing the cut, Kise slumped down into his seat, grabbing his water bottle as he took a huge gulp of water. Kise sighed, he has been sleep deprived for the past few days, and he hasn't really been able to focus on his training. Kise kept having the same reoccurring dream over and over again, but it wasn't just a dream, but was a nightmare.

Kise would given anything, anything, to have another chance again. Nothing was worth seeing the heartbreak on her face.

Remembering the sight of the beautiful teal-headed, 20 year old girl staring at him with eyes filled with hurt and humiliated tears.

"No more..."

Those were the only two words she spoke. Kise could remember it as if was yesterday, her voice cold as ice, cringing at the memory as if he has relived it once again.

"I'll never want to see you again."

Those were the last words he ever heard from her. She then disappeared, making sure that he really never saw her again, and he regretted every moment of it.

He was annoyed at the thought, suddenly ruffling his hair, until he groaned in mid air.

His eyes then caught a glint of silver, as his eyes followed to the silver chain that was hanging down his neck.

Staring down at the silver chain that was hanging around his neck, his hand brushed the single ring that was attached to his chain. Grabbing the object, he continued to stare at it with nostalgia, as memories started to flood his mind.

It was a simple ring with a thick silver band, but what made it special was the gem attached to it. A shining blue that was the color of the Caribbean Sea, held the key to Kise's heart. It was the only thing he had that reminded him of her. Keeping the ring close to him, as he never took off the necklace.

Hearing the crew shout as the commercial break was ending. Kise tucked the necklace back under his shirt, as he switched to a fake smile.

"3, 2, 1! WE'RE BACK LIVE!" The crew yelled as they switched on the soundtrack music, indicating the show was back.

"Now we're back let's continue with our interview shall we?"

The show continued on as Kise smiled and answered the questions exactly to the script he was given. Forcing laughter and smiles throughout the entire interview until it was over. Kise wasn't even thinking out the questions, fans, or the host that standing before him. The only thing that was on his mind was a single word.

"Kyou..." Kise mumbled.

"What did you say Kise? Is something wrong?" The host asked politely, giving him a smile.

"It's nothing!" Kise snapped out from his thoughts, giving the host a smile as they continued on with the interview.

* * *

**Thanks for the continuing followers and readers! Sorry I haven't been updating! School has taken a huge toll outta my life since I'm starting my junior year!**

**STUDY STUDY STUDY!**

**Please review and comment and thanks again for reading! **

**Tell me if there are any grammar mistakes!**


End file.
